Improbable
by ravenW-97
Summary: [FemYusuke] Inesperadamente, a Izuku se le confiesa la chica problemática de la secundaria más cercana a la que él asiste.


**Publicado originalmente:** 9/enero/2019.

 **Edit.** 27/noviembre/2019. Pequeñas correcciones y última vez que edito esto, cualquier error que se me haya escapado (sea la ortografía o en sí la coherencia de la historia), bueno, soy una simple mortal.

 **Disclaimer.** My Hero Academia le pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi mientras Yu Yu Hakusho a Yoshihiro Togashi, esto fue escrito solo por puro entretenimiento.

 **Advertencias.** Posible OoC [fuera de personaje], genderbend [¡MujerYusuke!], narración de dudosa calidad + humor/romance torpe.

 **Aclaraciones:**

1\. Esto se ubica antes de que empiecen ambas historias, por lo que sí, el contexto de YYH convive en el mismo universo que el de BNHA, lo que en sí es una combinación entre un mundo humano con particularidades, personas sin quirk pero con energía espiritual capaz de trabajarse para tener poder y técnicas para pelear/defenderse, demonios y el más allá, aun así aclaro que en el fanfic no se explica nada de esto por la sencilla razón de que este fic es un pequeño momento al azar, sobre lo que sería que a FemYusuke le gustara Deku (quizá en algún futuro haga un crossover más completo con la unión de ambos universos).

2\. En esta ocasión puse FemYusuke porque quería escribir uno y en general amo el genderbend. Como un extra aunque no se menciona en el fanfic, FemYusuke no tiene quirk.

* * *

 **IMPROBABLE**

* * *

Hay muchas probabilidades que Izuku Midoriya tiene presentes y gusta de explorar cuando hay tiempo libre, que recuerda cada que camina de regreso a casa después de clases y anota en un cuaderno especial al terminar su tarea, desde las más lógicas a las más absurdas y fantasiosas, sin embargo hay una posibilidad que jamás paso por su imaginativa y soñadora cabeza.

Yusuke Urameshi, una chica que asiste a la secundaria más próxima a la suya, de aspecto intimidante y de la cual se dice derrotó en una sola pelea a más de doscientos hombres sin el uso de su quirk, está justo en la entrada aparentemente esperando por una persona, o eso es lo que escucha del cotilleo de otros estudiantes, Izuku no quiere tentar su suerte por muy curioso que esté, así que sigue los pasos de aquellos con sentido común y amor propio, o al menos lo intenta hasta que la misma Yusuke se interpone en su camino.

Antes de tartamudear para no morir tan joven y sin cumplir su más grande meta (además él nunca ha hecho nada para llamar la atención de Yusuke, por lo que ella no tiene un motivo para golpearlo ¿cierto? ¡¿cierto?!), ocurre uno de los acontecimientos más extraños e imposibles que ha vivido Deku en estos catorce años que lleva de existencia, Urameshi lo señala y con ojos llenos de determinación le grita:

— ¡Midoriya Izuku, me gustas! —Él solo parpadea varias veces, sujeta con más fuerza una de sus libretas sobre análisis de héroes y teme el momento en que sus piernas comiencen a temblar—, ¡así que te reto a una pelea, si gano aceptarás ir a una cita conmigo!

Ah, acabó.

Eso fue todo, el corazón de Izuku se detuvo y su cerebro hizo cortocircuito. Quizá por eso se quedó ido mientras Urameshi lo jaló de la mochila amarillo chillón y lo arrastró consigo hasta llevarlo al parque más cercano.

En el instante que la vio ponerse en posición de batalla, su cuerpo por fin reaccionó y empezó a mover sus brazos para hacerla cambiar de opinión, aparentemente, incluso una confesión no puede ser normal para Deku. No consiguió nada, más que un horrible dolor en el abdomen y su mejilla izquierda, como también imágenes que no olvidara, se quedaran grabadas, lo sabe, porque desde All Might y Kacchan que sus ojos no han observado a alguien tan asombroso.

—Lo de salir conmigo si perdías no lo dije en serio —Izuku está tirado en la tierra tratando de recuperarse, mientras Yusuke atrevida se halla de pie leyendo el cuaderno que soltó al ser atacado—, solo quería demostrarte mis sentimientos.

Midoriya se cuestiona qué tipo de sentimientos te llevan a patearle el trasero a la persona de tus afectos. Aun así, no cree que Urameshi sea malvada o extraña, no cuando ésta le ofrece la mano y le sonríe sin vergüenza.

—Quieres ser un héroe pero no sabes luchar, sin embargo tu determinación es algo ¿sabes? Así que te enseñare a pelear.

Los ojos de Yusuke, nota Izuku, son bonitos, brevemente Deku se pregunta si le parecen agradables porque ella lo ve con un gentil reconocimiento.

Midoriya acepta una vez de pie y asiente con entusiasmo moderado, puesto que le duele todo su cuerpo. Curiosamente, Urameshi no lo lastimo lo suficiente para que no pudiera caminar, aunque los adolescentes decían que ella era muy despiadada.

Los rumores y habladurías de las personas son solo **eso** ¿cierto? Información que no sabrás si es verídica o no hasta que tengas pruebas, y bueno, Urameshi no espera que le responda su confesión, solo quiere salir con él como amigos y ayudarlo a ser más fuerte.

Por lo que, Izuku confiara en su experiencia y criterio:

Yusuke Urameshi es amable, y probablemente una de las personas más interesantes como increíbles que conocerá en su vida.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
